


Meeting Harry Styles

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After Party, Charming Harry, F/M, Female character is a journalist, Partying, Post-Hiatus, Slow Dancing, dont know what else to tag, shy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a party and run into Harry styles and good things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kma345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/gifts).



> Hope you like it

￼

   Your pov

It was 8 pm, and you were on your way to the biggest party of the year in Los Angeles, you were invited by your best friend Sammie who was a famous fashion designer who had worked with Louis Vuitton recently. You were a little nervous because you were never good at talking to people. Last time at a party Kendall Jenner talked to you and you about freaked. Sammie the best friend she was pulled you away before you made a fool out of yourself.

You cleared your mind of all the negative thoughts and put your last black heel on your foot and went outside, as you did a car pulled up. Must of been Sammie's doings. You thought to yourself. 

"Good evening Mam'me I'm here to take you to the party, set up by Ms. Sammie" He replies.

"Thank you." You greeted back with a smile.

You climbed in and made your way to the party. As soon as you pulled up Paparazzi were taking pictures of you as soon as you made it out of the car. You made your way into the building finally and the party was in full blast. The music was blaring, people were drinking, and others were grinding up on each other. It was a typical Hollywood party. You went to the bar and grabbed yourself a coke and rum as you let your eyes roam. You recognized a couple of people there that you have met like Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Megan Trainor, and Cara Delevingne. Your eyes continued to roam and your eyes landed on your best friend she noticed you right away and came over with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kay enjoying the party?" She asked, slightly tipsy.

"Yes Iam but it's crowded." You said a little nervous.

"Sure is but go mingle and have some fun don't let your nerves get the best of you." She says, smiling.

"Alright, I guess so." You sighed.

"That's my girl." She says and went back out on the dance floor.

You continued to lean on the edge of the bar and let your eyes roam as you were doing so your eyes landed on the Harry Styles from the band you love so much, One Direction he was your favorite member. He smiled at you as you continued to stare.

You made no attempt to go over and talk to him so he was coming over here which made your heart beat a bit faster.

"Hi." he says in his thick British accent.

"H-hiii." you stammmered nervously.

"What's your name?" Harry asks you.

"My name is Kayton, I already know who you are." you said with a blush.

"Are you a fan?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Yes since the beginning." 

"So what do you do for a living?" Harry asked.

"I work in journalism." you say as you take a sip of your drink.

"Awesome, so do you know anyone at this party or-." Harry wondered.

"Yes my friend Sammie winter's is a fashion designer and she invited me here tonight, which I haven't seen much of her tonight."

"Oh I know who she is , she helped us with a photo shoot before, she's nice." he says smiling.

"Yea she's a good friend." you ssy as he nodded.

After talking to Harry for a half hour you finally got over your nervous and you were enjoying his company but you notice he was very charming and even more attractive in person. He even acted as the same as he did in interviews, which was nice and funny.

"So are you enjoying your time off ?" You asked.

"Yes I love doing what I do but it's nice to have that downtime and do what ever you want and seeing your friends and family.I'm actually filming a movie right now but have a few days off.." He explains.

"Oh awesome, what's it called?" you ask

"Its called Dunkirk it revolve around the civil war but it won't be released til 2017." Harry explains smiling. You could tell he was excited about his first role.

Harry went over to get you two drinks you scammed over the toon and people were drunk already and u seen Sammie chatting up some guy.you just roll your eyes as Harry came bac over with your drink.

"Thank you." you say appreciatively.

"Your welcome, love." Harry says as you blush at him calling you love.

The dj started to play a slow song which they were playing Love yourself by Justin Beber.

"Care to fance?" Harry asks, looking hopeful.

"Um...erm...sure I guess.." you say as he takes you to the dance floor

You wrapped your hands around his neck as he puts his around your waist and brings you closer and you sway to the music.You could feel your heart beating loud in your chest.

once that song was over and you danced with him to a couple of songs it was nearing midnight and you had to work the next day.

"Well harry it was nice meeting you and I had a lot of fun but I have to head home I have an early start tomorrow.." You said.

Hary had a sadlook on his face. ." Well give me your number and we can meet up for coffee, I'm in town for a few more days." Harry suggested.

"Sure I'd love that." you said giving Harry your phone.

Harry typed his number in your phone and you did the same thing with his.

"Have a good night Kayton."He says kissing your cheek.You blushd for the millionth time that night.

After saying goodbye to Harry and Sammie you went home with a smile on your face.you couldn't wait to see Harry again.


End file.
